Black Angel
by KrystalShadow
Summary: Rating may chance soon. Anyway, there's a new girl at Hoggers, she's different and Harry knows there's something about her. Followe her through her journey in 6th year. Might be some pairings LH HM and maybe some humor
1. Prolouge

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, actually, i'm J.K. Rowling in discuise! yeah right, sure i am *nods*. Ok, anyway, back to the fanfic, not FANfic, it's wierd yet in my previosu year at school we were all set a challenge (in my group o' mates) to write some HP Fic, so here's what i came up with . . . It is set in Harry's sixth year at old Hoggies, lo' the prolouge isn't.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Prolouge  
  
*~*~*  
  
'Here's my chance' . . . thought the woman as she stood in the shadows nearby the flaming house. Her face was lit up by the flames of the night, but it was covered by a shawl. She stood, frowning, in the corner. The whole house and grounds were surrounded by dementors. She looked around, they were dragging someone away, he or she was struggeling, but not getting very far. No one escaped the dementors.  
  
As the rest of the dementors made their way away from the flaming household, leaving it burning and leaving everything, open for theives. But this women didn't consider herself a "thief" exactly, she thoguhut of it as her "duty".  
  
Once the last dementor had walked away and disapeared into the dark night the women stood out from the shadows and her face was lit up. She had hazel eyes and black hair framed her tanned face. She grinned to herself, now the house and it's possesions were hers.  
  
Eventually, the flames died down, and burried themselves intot the ground, they had been a five minute lasting spell to keep muggles away which the woman thought stupid because the beings seemed to be attracted to the flames . . . She made her way round to the back of the house, walking swiftly and quietly. When she saw the back door she opened it and listened to it's dying creak as she entered the old now burnt out house.  
  
In the distance she heard exactly what she wanted to hear. A muffled baby's cry . . . She followed the noise until it led her to a small now smokey room where uner a pile of pillows lay a small child. It's crying stopped when the women looked down at it. She put her arms around it and picked it up, "Aww, no i'm not a thief at all, just dowing my duty, eh? Little Angel" she smiled down at the baby, she seemed to know.  
  
The baby started to cry roughly again and in the distance the woman heard muggle transport sirens and shouts. Quickely she couvered the child's mouth and ran out of the house. Cradeling her in her arms as she ran off, escpaing the muggles into the night . . . 


	2. The Start

Chapter 1 - The Start  
  
*-*-*  
  
The girl pushed the trolley, letting her long midnight black hair swing down into her face, the parts where it had been dyed a dark purple shone in what little sunlight managed to shift throught the station roof. She was wearing baggy jeans, with a set of chains haning from the left side, trainers, and a black hoodie that had a picture of a satanic star on the front. She snarled and let go of the trolley and pushed her hair out of her face.  
  
"What now Angel?" the women beside her asked, grabbing the trolley. "I told you you should get your hair cut!"  
  
"No it's fine" She took the trolley back off the women, who had hazel eyes, dark short hair and a anned skin, which was unlike Angel's whoes was very pale, making her dark blue eyes stand out even more then they already did. "It's ok aunty, i'll push that for ya'"  
  
"It's not for me dear, it's yours" The women said, walking slower then the girl but keeping up. "Are you looking foreword to it?"  
  
"New schools suck . . . especailly when your joining in your sixth year" Angel looked above her, at the platform numbers 9 and 10. and then at the wall in the middles of them. "Um, is that it?" she asked.  
  
Her aunt raised an eyebrow. "I guess . . ." she said, "come on then. just . . . run"  
  
"Run?" Angel asked. she walked further up to the wall then grabbed the trolley with her firm grip. "Ok, i'm running into a wall . . ." she sighed, before she ran, fast, into the wall and disapeared. Her aunt grinned and followed her, checkign for muggles first, that was a thing Angel was bad at.  
  
They arrived almost at the same time on platform 9 and three quarters. A huge steam train labelled "The Hogwarts Express" stood waiting before them. "Well here we are" Angel's aunt said. They walked further along the platform, watching kids being "loaded" on board by there relitives and guardians.  
  
Angel stopped by a door and looked at her aunty. "I'll miss you" she said, trying to make it sound meaningful. Her aunt smiled faintly and then they hugged, Angel didn't want to, she never was one for "sloppy" stuff. Then, without sayign another word she grabbed her bags and gasped, seeing that her cat, Domino, had followed them and was hiding. "Oh great . . ."  
  
"It's ok honey, you can take him"  
  
"You can? Oh that's cool" Angel said, picking up her white cat, who had black patches. He rested on the top of her suitcase. Then she turned to the train and looked up at the door, which opened and wihtout looking abck she stepped on.  
  
-----*-----  
  
10 minutes later the train had started but Angel had not yet found a seat. She walked aimlessly down the train, looking in the windows of the cabin's. The last one she came to, she opened to find three people sat talking, in cloths of muggle design, like her own. "Oh sorry" she sighed, "I just can't find a cabin . . ."  
  
"It's ok, you can sit with us if you like . . ." Harry said, looking up at her. Hermione, the brown ahired girl, moved along to the window and Angel came in to sit down, dumping her lugage by her feat and leaving only Domino on her lap. "Thanks for this.  
  
"I haven't seen you here before . . . Who are you?" Hermione asked, not meaning to sound rude.  
  
"Oh, sorry, my name is Angel, i'm in sixth year, i just moved schools" she said.  
  
"Hey Angel, i'm Harry" Harry said, he expected her to be all shocked and "OH WOW YOUR HARRY POTTER!" but she just stared, "Harry Potter . . .?" he said, expecting some response.  
  
"Oh hey Harry, i've heard that name before. I don't know alot though, i was born in England but spent alot of my life in Spain"  
  
"I'd like to go to Spain" Hermione said, looking out of the window then turning. "Oh sorry, i forgot, my name is Hermione Granger"  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Hermione" Angel said, stroking her cat.  
  
"I like your cat by the way, i have one too, but he's at home" Hermione smiled at her, trying to be friendly.  
  
All this time, no one had noticed that Ron had been quiet and never taken his eyes off the new girl/ "What's you second name then?" Harry asked, nudging Ron.  
  
Angel looked at him and then at Domino and then back at him, silence was all that came in answer for seconds. "Valyne" she said eventually.  
  
Harry nodded. "So, you know what house your gonna' be in?"  
  
"No, no idea, i'm kinda nervous really"  
  
"I'm Ron . . ." Ron said for some reason and Angel smiled at him and waved.  
  
Hermione glared, evily, at Ron. "Sorry Harry, Angel, me and Ron have to go to the front, we're prefects. Must have forgot" then she stood up, grabbing one of her bags and also grabbing Ron, who seemed unable to speak.  
  
Once they were alone Harry eyed Angel, it was unusual that there were new students at Hoggers, and somehting was different about Angel, or prehaps it was familliar, he couldn't tell. "I think you'll fit in great. Hogwarts is cool" he said eventually, but he didn't really know what to say to someone he'd never met until now.  
  
Angel nodded and smiled, this was only making her more nervous.  
  
Eventually Harry pulled out a paper and looked at an article, an article about Sirius that he had been reading all summer, it said hwo he was FINALLY dead, and how he deserved it, no one had bothered to say he died trying to wipe out Voldermort. "What are ya' reading?" Angel asked, interupting his thoughts.  
  
"Oh, nothing, just the paper" He showed her the article and she nodded.  
  
"Sirius Black deserved to die, he was a bad guy . . . I'm happy he finally got what was ocming to him, ain't you?" she said, looking ta Harry who had completely froze.  
  
He felt fire burning in him, he couldn't stand people saying that, he knew she didn't know but it was wrong. "Sirius Black . . . was . . ." he said, btu stopped himself, she was new, and only saying what she thought was right. He couldn't tell her everything they had been through.  
  
But Harry didn't know he wasn't the only one keeping secrets . . . 


End file.
